


Sacrifice

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Whumpsoftber [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, But no actual dying, Gen, M/M, Whumptober, but soft, mention of characters dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: An ear splitting roar tears through the forest, a body flying in the wake of a giant arm as it waves around blindly, and despair fills them as the monster prepares to strike again.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awwclint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts).

> I wanted to do way more than this, but the words just aren't coming... maybe I'll manage to add a part 2 later or something, but for now here we are. 
> 
> Prompt day 4 : Human Shield

An ear splitting roar tears through the forest, a body flying in the wake of a giant arm as it waves around blindly, 

“_Akinori_!” Three voices cry out in unison, robes fluttering as Shirabu rushes to his side, dropping to his knees to try and start giving him first aid, muttering to himself in a blind panic. 

Semi only has time to glance their way, despair filling him, before he has to refocus on the ogre in front of them, holding a hand to it’s injured eye. The beast is the size of a house and had taken the four adventurers by surprise as they wondered through the forest in search of a lost necklace - an easy task at first glance. 

Obviously the innkeeper had forgotten to warn them about the giant fucking monster living in the woods, 

“We have to get out of here!” Semi shouts at his companions, hearing a snarl from Shirabu behind him as he draws an arrow, seeing Komi raise his daggers from the corner of his eye, 

“We can’t! That thing will catch us!” Those are not the words he wanted to hear,

He tries not to think of the worst as he releases his arrow onto the ogre, cursing under his breath as it almost seems to bounce off of it. 

Fortunately - or _un_fortunately, Semi thinks - the monster is completely focused on Konoha, ironically the only one to have managed to deal any sort of damage so far, and ignores Komi and Semi at his feet to start towards where the blond fell as their fire-mage does his best to fix the damage. 

Another roar echoes through the clearing, this time coming from Komi who lunges at the ogre, 

“Oh no you don’t! Look this way you big oaf!” He yells at it, swinging one of his weapons at it’s leg, unable to reach any higher. It’s effective in distracting the monster, but not much else, especially as it grunts and whirls on the assassin, a fist rising before coming to slam down on Komi like he’s a fly -and he might as well be one for how small he is next to the beast. 

“_No_!” Semi shouts, moving forwards, defenseless, and pauses as the fist collides with something above Komi, a ripple going through the air as it does, making the ogre grunt again and bring it’s other fist down, halted once more. Semi’s eyes grow wide and he looks over to where Shirabu and Konoha are, the former helping their white mage sit up as he raises an arm weakly towards Komi, traits drawn in pain as he focuses on his spell. 

The archer feels himself go pale at the sight, freezing to the spot helplessly before he’s broken from his panic-induced state by Komi, who’s come to his senses and has sprinted away, grabbing Semi as he does, 

“Run!” He shouts, ignoring Shirabu as he yells back, 

“I just told you we can’t!” He repeats, struggling to help Konoha up, 

“We can sure as hell try! It’s either that or we prepare to die now!” The assassin answers, hurriedly leaning down to lift Konoha, Semi hastily following suit and grabbing Konoha’s other side as they start running as best they can, the healer muttering something to himself in a language Semi is sure isn’t their own, 

Shirabu follows, knowing they’re going much too slow, and throws a glance back at the ogre that’s finally finished pounding the ground where Komi used to stand and is looking around in search of it’s prey. 

Maybe they have a chance after all. 

-

“We need to change our dungeon master,” Komi decides later that evening, stroking Semi’s hair as he leans his head on his shoulder, neck bent awkwardly from the height difference,

“That or ask Yukie to be more gentle with us,” Konoha adds, legs draped over Shirabu’s lap where they’ve settled on one of the loveseats across from the other two in the second,

“That’s the third time she’s killed one or all of us off in the past two months, she needs to calm down, there’s no way our level five group can fight a level twenty boss,” Shirabu says, not even looking up from his book,

“I know you told us she was a bit of a sadist, but I didn’t expect her to kill Akinori off again. And you need to stop acting as our human shield, you’re not a tank,” Semi’s scolding is softened by the tired slur to his voice, enjoying the comforting fingers in his hair, 

“I’m the healer of the group, it’s my job to protect you,” And Semi can practically hear the eye-roll coming from him, 

“Maybe, but you can’t just expect to sacrifice yourself and not have your boyfriends go feral,” Shirabu retorts, still not looking up from his book, but taking to massaging one of Konoha’s calves absently, 

“You’re already feral though,” Komi’s voice holds such conviction that Semi can’t hold back his snort, especially when the answer to the middle finger that Shirabu shows them is a light-hearted, “Love you too.” 

“Anyway, all those in favor of asking Yukie to chill and stop killing us off?” Konoha interrupts their display of affection, looking over at Komi and Semi for their reactions, 

“I’m not doing it,” Komi and Shirabu answer at the exact same time, and Konoha grimaces, 

“Neither am I…” He says slowly, Shirabu finally looking up from his book to join Konoha in watching Semi, Komi trying to crane his neck awkwardly but ultimately failing to look at him, 

“That means Eita is doing it,” Shirabu says at last, breaking the silence, 

“What am I doing?” Semi asks, half-asleep already and only lulled further as Komi’s fingers move to massage his neck carefully, 

“We’ll tell you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your [rarepair](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda/status/1180569829079736326) and maybe I'll write something!


End file.
